Salac: Christian Hero of Nintendo
by Jacob O. Yaconelli joy
Summary: Years after the gaming wars, the battle still continues.  Four sides fight as the Nintendo Universe collapses in front of their eyes.  The Army of Dreamlands, the Heroes' Council and the Koopa Clan all fight.  The last group wants peace.  One problem: how


I: Yoshi's Island

Salac walked down the road, looking at his feet. He kicked a rock across the ground, freeing it from the Earth. Flame and Chirp walked beside him. He looked up and smiled at the familiar sites of Yoshi's Island. How long ago, was it, that this was his home, the old port his own?  
Salac was a young Pichu. His tale was tinted yellow and brown and his ears had black strictly at the tops, since, at age 14, he was nearly a Pikachu. He had become a street preacher.  
Flame was a warrior of Dreamland, a hothead to be exact. Chirp had a falcon's appearance. She wasx a year younger than Salac.  
Salac looked out at the seas, rememberring his past. The ocean breeze was great, as it was when his role in the war began.

Flash back  
The ocean breeze hit Salac's skin, and the spring sun cheered im. It was a good day. The rough, exhausting winter was behind them, and this young Pichu walked happily. The threats of war didn't bother him much, but he did not know Bowser's goals. He was intending to bring back the power from the past. He rememberred his first encounter with Mario, and it resembled what was happening now. Still, Salac walked cheerfully that day with Kelsey and Egg.  
Egg was a young Yoshi who always wore a cap. Kelsey, being a Deku Scrub, was on of the few non-Yoshi residents of the island.

Salac smiled and did a jump to let out some energy. He was happy. He rememberred Luke 10: 21; rememberred that Jesus had revelled that the message was for the sinners; rememberred that this man, of all the people in the world, was the Messiah. He sang aloud the song of the Yoshi clan and beckonned his friends to join in. It was one of the rare occasions that they agreed to sing.  
"Now, like the buffalos,  
we roam;  
Love becomes are only  
true home.  
But I've seen darkness  
truly be light;  
victory might still  
be in sight.  
Every which way  
you look,  
someone gives  
another book,  
but you just love Him  
and you'll be saved  
and know, the road to  
truth isn't always paved."  
That song would resemble Salac's life. Salac's name would resemble it as well. In the poor times of his life, in the bitter moments, he would have the sweet love to and from God. Maybe being named after the berry was fate, or perhaps not, but it was strange. In the distance, Salac spotted smoke. It was coming from shore.  
"Guys, look!" Salac called. The attack on Yoshi's Island had begun.

Far off, in a different dimention- the Dreamland, formerly known as Subcon- Flame flew over the desert terrain. Why had he been spared. The  
sword had been at his throat. His fate was to die. The legendary knight that had taken on seven armed koopas and killed them without a sword was gone to death. But the koopa who held the sword didn't kill Flame. the koopa who held the sword set it down, as Bowser watched. The koopa who held the sword had whisperred, "Jesus loves you," before going to face his death. The koopa who held the sword... loved. Flame landed his warpstar, causing allot of dust to fly up. There, on the Vegitable Valley'sterrain, he prayed.

"Lord, Living God of Isreal,glory to your ame... I love you Lord; I will until dthe end of time... but... why is this so hard. Lord, please help me turn my head to you and not see their judgemental faces... please. help me..."  
Flame had always been given a straight path through life. He was to succeed and go down with a bang. Every member of the dream armies fought because they were skilled. Now what? Was he not to fight, not to raise his sword? It sounded rediculous, preposterous, and yet... he loved the Lord... he loved... Jesus had been accused of having a demon. Should it be any different for Flame?  
The Sparkling Stars were bright over Flame's head He thought for a moment of what could have happenned if Kirby had not fought to get those back. Everyone would have starved! Did that excuse the murders he commited. Flame stood their, looking at the stars. Jesus had never fought, and souls were more important than lives... Flame could not kill.

The Yoshi's were con fined inside the church for protection against the oncoming danger. Bowser wanted the Kamek power, but how were they to know that. What Salac had spotted had alarmed the whole town. He had seen ships engaged in war. The cheepcheeps were fighting blue pikmin as Piers lead the attack. The old Fort was wanted.  
Kelsey walked up to Salac and sat down. They joked for a while.  
"At least your not thinking about pukish green," Salac teased her, knowing her greatest weakness.  
"Stop!" Kelsey commanded, coverring her ears. Salac smiled mischieviously as e watched his friend.  
"Stop what? Sayiong..."  
"Don't say it."  
"What's the difference if I say it I know..."  
"Lalalalala..."  
Kelsey at latst unplugged her ears, only to hear Salac quickly add, "pukish green," with a smile.  
They waited in the Church for quite some time. After a while the minister gave a sermon. He invited others to come p and give their own sermons. Nobody moved because nobody cared. Salac cared. He cautiously go up and walked to the front of the room. All eyes focussed on him. Salac paused for a moment, and then smiled.  
"What do you think of when you think of Jesus?" he asked. "It seems allot of us think of rules. I have been guilty about thinking this way. But who is Jesus?  
"What if I told you that most of what you're thinking right now is of the Devil? What if Jesus came up and said, 'Be irresponsible!'? What if he already did?  
"Jesus was awesome. He came up, and after lecture after lecture of hearing, 'Listen to your parents,' he says the Messiah, the Son of God, came to draw a sword! He hung out with prostitutes! He hung out with sinners! He forgave the man on he cross, being crucified beside him, who was doubtfully baptised, and who committed a sin worthy of death!! At the end of his life, this manrepents, and he gets the Kingdom, while the Pharisees and scholars who tried so hard to obey the rules lose!  
"The Pharisees weren't much different from people today. They preached the law with something else. They preached responsibility for your actions. They preached doing well in school. They preached laws. Then, the Messiah came. Most of you probably thank him for your life and are done. Well, the Messiah comes, and He challenges this. He looks at all their flattering words, and says that the fools get this Kingdom. Every other Philosopher teaches education, but not Jesus. Not this Messiah. This Messiah comes up, and sees the meditation. he sees the rules, and gives us a pharse we throw around quite a bit, freedom from sins.  
"What dioes this mean? Do we know what it means to be free from sins? It means We are free from the dull ongoing lectures that held us captive for so long, that all rebuked us, that all unyeildingly sent us into the dull, listlessness of society, as we looked for 'inner peace.' Maybe Jesus didn't preach inner peace. Maybe he preached joyous revelling in the spirit. Maybe he came to save the fools over the wise. And this man is the Messiah!! Jesus Christ, of all the people in the world, is the messiah!! Do we even realize who he is?! Rediculous, preposterous, BEAUTIFUL!!!"  
They listenned to Salac talk. They were amazed. One person said it was just the rebelion in teen years, but there was a problem with that: Salac had Scripture.

The thunderous bangs of rockets sounded that following morning. People grew afraid, relizing the Danger that might await. After two hours, there was marching accompanied by triumphant cheers. The koopas had won. People peeked nervously out the Church windows. It happenned so fast. The doors openned with a bang, and people drew back fearfully. The army of koopas made a path for their General to come through. General Andross, a former scientist for the Nintendo Heroes Army, or NHA, advanced.  
Andross had been exiled from the NHA due to experimentation on Magikoopas. Now, his regected idea was the goal of the war. Perhaps he thought he could get both revenge and new power when he joined Bowser. Perhaps he was paying his debt for his revival. Andross looked at them coolly. "You are to leave," he stated trying to hold back the faint smile that was appearing on his lips. With joy, he added, "You will go to one of the two warp pipes. No expense will be accepted for help at the port."

They walked out of the Church. Salac could here crying in the distance. His head held a silent prayer.  
"Do you think we'll see eachother again?" he heard Kelsey ask. She and he both knew the answer was "no." She was the progeny of Hyrule. Her parents would go back to her home land. His parents would follow Egg's parents into the warp pipe to Kongo Jungle in an effort to find Mario.  
"You'll see eachother again," a fox's voice stated, but when Kelsey and Salac looked, there was no one there.  
At last the warp pipes came into veiw. Kelsey embraced Salac. "Goodbye," she whisperred.  
"Good bye," Salac replied. He was crying a bit. Everyone was. After going through the warp pipe, things might never be the same again.  
Salac began to sing the song of the Yoshi Clan, and others followed...  
"Now, like the buffalos,  
we roam;  
Love becomes are only  
true home.  
But I've seen darkness  
truly be light;  
victory might still  
be in sight..."

Bible Passage

Jesus said a parabol:  
A wealthy man threw a dinner party. He had sent invitations, and when everything was ready, he sends a servant to go get everyone. The servant goes, and they all make excuses: business deals, marriages, and other reasons that seem to make snse. The servant tells this to the host, who is furious.  
"Go out into the streets and alleys of town and bring in the poor, the cripled, the blind and the lame." When the house is still not full, the host says, "Go out to the roads and country lanes and make them come in, so that my house may be full!" Preposterous! That's rediculous! And this parabol is talking about the Church, as it is meant to be!! BEAUTIFUL!!!  
What chaos there must have been- criminals, prostitutes, blind lame, crippled, losers, homeless, alcoholics, drug user -and all in the Church!! Why have we changed direction to judgement from general love and acceptance? Why do we forget that Jesus's therories were so strange, he was accused of being a demon? I love the Lord, Living God of Isreal!!


End file.
